disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Bill Fawcett
Captain Bill Fawcett is the main antagonist of Disney's 2005 live-action movie The Pacifier. He is the commanding officer of the film's central character, Lieutenant Shane Wolfe. and seems to be a reasonable figure, but later reveals his true nature as he plans to sell the Ghost Program to Korea once it's found. Film Role After Howard Plummer was killed by enemy fire and Shane spending two months in the hospital, Captain Bill Fawcett is assigned to escort Plummer's widow, Julie, to Zurich, where Plummer's safety deposit box has been discovered. He sent Shane to the Plummer residence in Bethesda, Maryland, to search for the secret project called GHOST and look after the family's children. Unfortunately, Julie cannot retrieve the box unless she figures out the password her husband used and she and Fawcett end up staying longer than expected. After several weeks, Julie finally figured out the password ("my angel"), retrieved a key from a box, and is on her way home. Meanwhile, Shane calls Bill and says that he found the GHOST in a secret vault underneath the garage. When Bill and Julie arrive home, Bill and Shane go to the garage, where Wolfe says he is rethinking his career. Two ninjas arrive armed and pulled off their masks, revealing themselves as the Plummers' North Korean neighbors, the Chuns. Bill suddenly knocks out Shane, revealing himself to be a double agent. Mr. Chun restrains and guard the children while Bill and Mrs. Chun take Julie down to the vault. They open the door but a dangerous security system prevents them from going further. Shane was awakened by the children who escaped and heads down to the vault. In the vault, Bill threatens Julie that if she doesn't open the vault, he'll shoot her. Shane interrupts saying that she doesn't know it. Bill then forces Shane to open the vault. Shane gets past the security system using a dance Howard had used to make his son Peter go to sleep each night. Bill, Julie and Mrs. Chun walked to the vault slowly. He then points his gun at Shane telling him to open the vault. But Bill changes his mind, points his gun at Mrs. Chun and tells her to open it instead since he walked the floor first. Shane quickly grabs Julie back and fights Bill and Mrs. Chun. Julie knocks out Mrs. Chun and Bill asks Shane if he has any last words before he shoots him. Shane says "Say goodnight, Peter Panda" which activates the vault, knocking out Bill with the door. Fawcett and the Chuns are then arrested for their crimes. Gallery xpacif38.jpg|Fawcett being told by Shane that the latter found the vault. gpacif39.jpg|Julie returns home with Bill 600px-PacifierUSP-45-2.jpg|Fawcett holding Julie hostage. Captainbillfawcett.jpg|"Any last words, Shane?" Watch The Pacifier (2005) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Captain Fawcett (and the Chuns) arrested Category:The Pacifier characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Bosses Category:Agents Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Captains Category:Stub